mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dulles Town Center
The Dulles Town Center (DTC) is a two-level enclosed shopping mall in Dulles, Loudoun County, Virginia, United States, located five miles north of the Washington Dulles International Airport. The retail center gives its name to the census-designated place (CDP) within which it is located. It encompasses 1,400,000 square feet (130,000 m2) of GLA and is the largest enclosed shopping center in Loudoun County. The mall caters to the burgeoning and affluent population of eastern Loudoun and western Fairfax counties. Dulles Town Center is anchored by Dick's Sporting Goods, JCPenney, Macy's, Regal Cinemas and Sears and features an eclectic mix of upscale retailers such as Abercrombie & Fitch, Banana Republic, and LOFT. In addition, the mall has been a launch pad for international retailers emerging into the U.S. market. High-end New Zealand children's store Pumpkin Patch opened its second U.S. store and German restaurant chain Vapiano opened its third U.S. location at Dulles Town Center in 2007 however it is now closed. In 2015, Vapiano closed down and its former spot is now a Los Toltecos Mexican Restaurant in the mall. The sixth anchor was Nordstrom which closed on September 8, 2017 with no current occupier of its former space. History Approval, delays, and construction (1987–1998) In December 1987, Loudon County officials approved the jurisdiction's first regional shopping mall. The mall was originally planned to be named the "Windmill Regional Shopping Center" but was later renamed to Dulles Town Center in 1988. The original expected opening was set for 1993. Dulles Town Centers developer was announced as Lerner Enterprises. The mall was put on hold in 1994 due to the downturn in the local economy. It wasn't until March 1994 that the mall announced it would start construction that spring with plans to be open 1996. Construction was never started in 1994, and it wasn't until the summer of 1996 that Dulles Town Center broke ground. With construction starting in 1996, it was announced the mall would open in Spring of 1998, but that was later pushed back to November 1998. Opening and expansion (1998–2002) The mall opened its first two anchor stores (Hecht's and Lord & Taylor) on November 18, 1998. The ribbon-cutting ceremony for Dulles Town Center took place at 10 am on August 12, 1999, where the mall became anchored by Albuquerque East, JCPenney, and Sears. A new wing to the mall was completed in 2002, adding Nordstrom as well as Hollister Co., Jos. A. Bank Clothiers, The Sharper Image (closed in 2008), and a number of other specialty retailers. In 2011, Books-A-Million opened on the upper level by Macy's. A 2,000-seat Regal Cinemas opened on December 11, 2014 for first run movies. On June 30, 2017, it was announced that Nordstrom would be closing its store at the mall on September 8, 2017. At this time it is unknown what company will take over Nordstrom's place. On September 25, 2019, the Lord & Taylor was announced to be closing down, leaving two more of the original anchors left. Dining Dulles Town Center features a large food court located on the upper level. It features such establishments as Chick-fil-A and Sbarro in addition to a number of restaurants such as The Cheesecake Factory and Red Robin within the surrounding parking lot. Current Tenants * Sears (since 1999) * JCPenney (since 1999) * Macy’s (since 2006) * Regal Cinemas * Dick's Sporting Goods Former Tenants * Hecht’s (1998-2006) * Nordstrom (2002-2017) * Lord & Taylor (1998-2019) See also * Dulles Town Crossing Gallery Videos File:A Visit to Dulles Town Center (Feat. Lord & Taylor)|Mall Tour File:Schindler Hydraulic Scenic elevator @ Dulles Town Center Dulles VA|The Main Elevator File:VERY NICE Schindler Hydraulic Freight elevator 9 @ Dulles Town Center Dulles, VA|The Mall Freight Elevator File:Montgomery Kone Hydraulic Elevator - Sears - Dulles Town Center - Sterling, VA|The Sears Elevator File:MontgomeryKONE Hydraulic Freight Elevator - Sears Dulles Town Center - Sterling, VA|The Sears Freight Elevator File:Montgomery KONE Hydraulic Elevator in Lord & Taylor - Dulles Town Center - Dulles, VA|The Lord & Taylor Elevator File:MontgomeryKONE Hydraulic Freight Elevator - Lord and Taylor Dulles Town Center - Sterling, VA|The Lord & Taylor Freight Elevator File:Montgomery Kone Hydraulic Elevator - JCPenney - Dulles Town Center - Sterling, VA|The JCPenney Elevator File:MontgomeryKONE Hydraulic Freight Elevator - JCPenney Dulles Town Center - Sterling, VA|The JCPenney Freight Elevator File:Epic Motor MontgomeryKone Hydraulic Elevator - Macy's - Dulles Town Center - Sterling, VA|The Macy's Elevator File:MontgomeryKONE Hydraulic Freight Elevator - Macy's Dulles Town Center - Sterling, VA|The Macy's Freight Elevator File:Schindler Hydraulic Elevator - Dick's Sporting Goods - Dulles Town Center - Sterling, VA|The Dick's Sporting Goods Elevator File:Beautiful Schindler Hydraulic elevator @ Nordstrom Dulles Town Center Sterling VA Photos Cheesecake Factory-1563236331.jpg|Cheesecake Factory External Links * Dulles Town Center's Official Website * Dulles Town Center on USA Store Fanon Wiki Category:Malls in Virginia Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1999 Category:Former Hecht's-anchored Malls Category:Former Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Sears-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:Books-A-Million-anchored Malls